A load switch is a solid state device that can be controlled to turn power on and off to a load. An input voltage received by the load switch is selectively switched on and off to the load in response to a control signal. Thus, the voltage to be provided to the load is also the same voltage that is used to power and operate the load switch itself. Some load switches include p-type metal oxide semiconductor (pMOS) transistors as the active switching device in the load switch. Because a pMOS transistor is turned on with a low gate voltage, load switches built around a pMOS transistor typically do not include a charge pump circuit that otherwise might be needed to generate a sufficiently high voltage for the gate if an n-type MOS (nMOS) transistor were to be used instead of a pMOS transistor.